fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3: Sasha and Her Sisters' Sixteenth Birthday
Years passed with no word from Belladonna, the daughters of King Butch and Queen Ivy had grown up to be teenagers. Sasha and her sisters were excited for their sixteenth birthday. Perdita said to Sasha, "I hope we have the best year of our life." Sasha and her sisters are sixteen-years-old. Annabelle swam to Sasha and said, "Hey, Sasha, I got the best present. It is something that most merdogs never get a chance to see." Sasha gasped proudly and said, "What? What is it?" Annabelle answered, "It's a surprise and you might not want to miss it." Sasha La Fleur follows Annabelle as they swam toward to the perfect place for Sasha to sing on stage at the restaurant for merdogs that similar to McDonald's, Joe's Crab Shack, and The Krusty Krab was the Coral Reef Inn. By the time they made it, Sasha began to gasp proudly again as she put her paws on her cheeks and said, "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. This the best perfect present I never get a chance to see!" Sasha thanked Annabelle for a special surprise for tonight. When Sasha entered the restaurant's stage, she began to sing "Count Me Out" made popular by Sheena Easton to every male merdog as her light green eyes made them attracted to her. After the performance, Sasha's parents, aunt, and sisters were very proud. Then she meets Gerta the merdog bartender with a yellow mertail wearing yellow seashell bra who used to work there. Sasha sits on the stool by the bar and said, "You know, this place is amazing. I can be used to sing at the palace concert. Can you believe it." At that moment, there is another female merdog entered the restaurant. She was a 15-year-old Cocker Spaniel merdog with a light blue mertail wearing a lavender seashell bra. Her name was Winifred Bessimay de Winkerville aka Bess for short. As she sat on the stool in front of Sasha by the bar table, Sasha turned her head at Bess and says, "Excuse me miss, are you interested to be in the concert?" Then Bess looked at Sasha and says, "Oh, Hello, It seems you're the merdog princess with most beautiful singing voice of the sea. I'm Winifred Bessimay de Winkerville. You can call me Bess for short." "Your name is Bess. Well nice to meet you welcome here. I'm Princess Sasha La Fleur. The daughter of King Butch and Queen Ivy." Sasha introduced herself to Bess. Gerta by the bar asked Bess, "Can I get you something, miss?" Bess looked at Gerta and said, "Well, It's been a very nice day. Isn't it." Sasha sighed and said, "It was me and my sisters' birthday, can you believe that?" Gerta and Bess gasped that it was Sasha and her sisters' birthday today. Then Bess sits on another stool by the bar table and said to Sasha, "Wow! I guess you're 16-years-old same age as your sisters from the palace. Well, I was 15-years-old. And I was wondering that we are together as best friends. We plan the sunken shipwreck exploration. And once we get there, you and I will carry shoulder bags to collect the sunken treasure, right?" "Yeah, I agree with you." Sasha answered in agreement, "We can go there in time." Then Bess shake paws with Sasha and said, "Good. Then it's the adventure." Category:Chapters Category:Tyson1993 Category:Story Category:Short Story Category:Fanfiction